Blinded Sight
by Accalias Sight
Summary: Kar moves on from Larka after meeting a very opinionated wolf. First part of a series of fan fics. The focus will move more unto the cubs as they start to grow up.
1. The Birth

**Author's Note- I don't own The Sight, and I haven't written it or anything. Andala, Accalia and Dendari are mine though. First fan fic ever. Sorta bad, so yeah, read it.**

"It's raining again," Kar's voice filled the almost empty den, and he stared back at his mate as she sleep. He does not know if this is right, this love he feels for her. He had given it to Larka, and to her, his new mate, Andala. Sure, he does have feelings for her, but not the ones he had for Larka. And his feelings for Larka were still there. A stirring came from the drappa that had been lying in the den. For a moment she was Larka, and then the resemblance died.

"Kar?" Her voice was sickly sweet and caring. He turned away for a moment.

"Yes?" His voice broke into the silence that had settled between them. Even though it had been a few years since Larka's death, there were many days when he still hurt.

"Kar, I said it would be fine if you wanted to become a loner, lately you've been so… distant. I mean, I thought you would love me in time, but I'm honestly tired of waiting."

Her kind words turned harsh at the end, the choices now put in front of him.

"I…. I… don't know I have a commitment to you, and the cubs that will be born soon. I couldn't leave you to do that alone." His words had turned soft trying to calm down his mate. Yet the fire in her eyes, the attitude she had that had someone made him attracted to him.

"If you want to leave, do so, otherwise, I will leave. You would be a horrible father to these cubs, anyway." Yellow eyes glared at her mate, as he sat there, and the she-wolf got up, struggling a bit to do so as the weight of the cubs pulled her down. She began to walk, silently, out of the den, just as lightning shot across the sky and a bolt of thunder was heard.

" I'm sorry, it's just been so hard lately." His voice came out finally, just as she was about out of the den. The gray wolf looked at his mate, expecting some kind of sympathy. But her eyes remained angry. She let out a laugh.

"Hard lately? Kar, move on. She's been dead a year." And then Andala's voice softened just a little as Kar seemed to slip deeper down into his depression. "What I mean is, there are chances in life that you have to take. You missed yours with Larka. But let me tell you one thing. Larka died because she loved you back. And, I know it hurts, but have to get."

"Get over it? I will not forget about Larka," Kar snapped, a snarl emitting from his maw. He pulled back his lips, and felt the hair rise up on his back. His mate shook her head, and then began to walk out again.

"Kar, boy, have you chosen wrong this time. I'm leaving. And I'm not even thinking of coming back this time." Her eyes took on a distant look and she began to walk out, then felt a push on her belly. A whine emitted from her, and she ignored it, hoping Kar would do something in order to make her stay.

"Come on, you have to stay. We can make this work," he said, not noticing that his poor mate was going into labor right now. He walked up, and touched his nose to hers. Andala snarled at him this time, telling him to get out. Kar looked confused a moment, and then a flicker of understanding came upon his face. He nodded curtly and then left almost immediately getting drenched by the rain.

Andala laid herself down on the floor of the den, eyes closed as she counted in her head, and then reopened her eyes. He was still there. Kar wasn't gone just yet. Without realizing it, Andala breathed a sigh of relief. He had understood. Her eyes closed once again, as a wave of pain rolled up. The cubs weren't ready to get out now but the varg knew that it would happen soon.

-A Few Hours Later-

Three cubs lay next to the wall of the den, obviously stillborns, and then there were two, snuggled up against their mother, suckling. One was strikingly beautiful, with light gray fur that was flecked with many silver spots, and then there was white mixed in with it. A small heart shaped mark was on her forehead, just vague enough to make out. The other was pure black, just simply black. This one had one difference to it than its sister. Every time the cub breathed, its whole body would shake from the effort. It was sickly, and most likely it would die.

Andala gently nudged the sick pup next to her, trying to get it to suckle. She had yet to name this one, but the name for her daughter had been decided. "Accalia," she whispered into the cub's unhearing ear. Andala nuzzled the cub's head, but her mind was on the other, unnamed cub. Most likely it would die without a name. And what kind of mother would she be then?

"Dendari, that is your name, my son, that is your name." Andala murmured, then turned to the opening of the den. "Kar? They're ready." She mused, a smile playing on her maw.


	2. The Sight Has Returned

**Author's Note- Guess what all? It's your favorite thing ever… time skips! Yay!!! Also, after looking at my previous story, I realized that the title made no sense, at all. So here's what I meant with that title.

* * *

**

"M-oo-ooo-m," the black cub's shrill voice, having not yet deepened, could be heard by his mother, who watched the two cubs with little interest. A small smile played over her muzzle as she nodded towards her son, giving acknowledgement to him. "Accalia's hurting me!" His sister, who stared down at him, pinned the smaller cub to the ground.

"Well Dendari, I can't help it if you're getting beat up by your _blind_ younger sister," this was also a small voice, and actually happened to be less shrill. And a lot less whiny. "Mom, tell Dendari that he's pathetic." Her voice came again, and with great accuracy the little female varg unpinned her brother, waiting for her mother to say something.

"Accalia, you know better then to hurt your brother. Say sorry." Andala's voice broke out to the cubs now, higher than both of theirs, more feminine. The varg's expression was now of amusement, as she watched her daughter. _There's just something… different about her._

"I'm sorry," Accalia practically screeched to her brother, and then, in a whisper," baby." She stuck her tongue out at Dendari, and he looked like he was going to make a comment to their mother. _Not this time…._ Accalia thought as she managed to tackle her brother to the ground. "I win… again."

Andala felt her gaze starting to move away from the two pups as they kept on playing… or fighting. The fact that Dendari was a crybaby and Accalia played rough made it almost impossible to figure out.

* * *

_ 'I'll be back in a few days,' Kar's voice rang out as he went out to hunt. The game that they had previously hunted seemed to have disappeared, and Andala and the cubs needed something, anything to eat. Accalia had begun to chew on Dendari a few days before, insisting that he be 'the first one to go._

'_Take care of yourself, what with all the new varg rising up promising revolution, I mean who knows what could happen. We may be lone varg, but our land was good. Or at least until the game left.' Andala looked weak, yet Kar was the one who had almost passed out when playing with their cubs earlier. Yet he had insisted on being the one to go._

'_I'll be back soon Andala you shouldn't worry. We are loners, and as far as other varg are concerned, we don't exist." Kar was reassuring her, and Andala felt herself force a smile. 'Liar,' Kar mumbled to himself as he began to walk away, not really knowing if he would be okay._

'_Mommy, we eat Dedai first?' Accalia appeared next to her mother, with Dendari in her clutches._

'_Accalia, let go of your brother,' it was going to be a hard few days.

* * *

_

"Mom?" A worried face hovered over the motionless varg. "Um.. Dendari… I think she's dead." The little cub looked back towards her brother, worry still on her face. The other cub looked horrified at this news, as though he had just learned that the world was coming to an end.

"I'm not dead… just remembering," Andala said this to her children, smiling down at them. Her smile was full of sadness, the exact same one she had feigned for Kar.

"Mom's gone crazy," Accalia murmured to her brother, just exactly next to his ear. Her eyes looked like they couldn't see, and the other varg she met always said,' pity she's blind.' Of course, Accalia thought that there was nothing wrong with her. 'I can see,' she would always yell.

"I'm gonna agree," Dendari whispered back to his sister, smiling a bit. How rare it was that they had moments where one of them wasn't murdering the other. Head tilted a bit to the side as he wondered how on earth his sister had known where his ear was.

"Accalia…" Andala stared at her daughter in disbelief, eyes wide with what she was seeing. "Honey, how did you…?" the milky white eyes swept towards her mother and Accalia stared at her for a moment.

"Are you sure you're not crazy?" Accalia asked again, the distress in her voice rising. "Because I'm leaving if you've gone crazy and Dad just disappeared that one time." She watched her mother for a moment. First off, she was wondering what was so different about being 'blind?' No one had told her that being blind meant that she couldn't do something.

"Accalia, sweetie, how are you seeing?" Andala finally asked, watching as her daughter mumbled something along the lines of how crazy her family was. "Honey, you're blind, you _don't _see, or at least, you're not supposed to."

"I just look. It's mainly just an outline of something, but I can 'see' with it. Why Mom? I just thought that blind meant there was something wrong with me. I thought it meant that the only thing I could see was outlines." Accalia's little voice was frightened now, afraid that there was something wrong with her.

Andala shook her head. "Accalia, nothing is wrong. I think you have The Sight." Her voice was somewhat foreboding as she said this, a sad smile plastered on her maw again. "Oh Kar," she mused," Where did you go?"


End file.
